homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Pier Diner
The Pier Diner or just The Diner as it is commonly known on the show is one of the restaurants located in Summer Bay. The Diner is connected to the Summer Bay Pier and is seen a lot in Home and Away. Owners The third and newest incarnation of the Diner (previously known as the Bayside and Beachside Diner respectively), is currently owned by Leah Patterson-Baker and Irene Roberts. History The original diner was the Bayside Diner run by Bobby Simpson and Ailsa Stewart and later Ailsa's husband Alf. For a while this diner included a Beauty Salon set up in a back room, this was run by Marilyn Fisher. This Diner was given a makeover around 1997 when it was revealed a Bonza Burger outlet was being set up in Summer Bay. In 2000, the kitchen of the Bayside was badly damaged by fire, due to Colleen Smart mistakenly pouring water onto the flames of a chip-pan fire, making it worse and instead of repairing the building Alf and Ailsa decided to relocate the diner to an existing building in front of the beach, subsequently the diner became known as The Beachside Diner. Prior to the original diner fire Alf and Ailsa's home had been destroyed by a landslide and fire, as the new diner had a flat attached upstairs this is where Alf and Ailsa lived. Alf continued to live here following Ailsa's death and the flat was home to many other Summer Bay residents when Alf moved to the Summer Bay House at the Caravan Park. In 2005, Alf sold the diner to Irene Roberts and Leah Patterson-Baker and now continues to own and work there. In 2008, the structure of The Beachside Diner became unsafe as result of aftershocks from the 1996 earthquake and the building was condemned. The Diner was relocated to its current location as The Pier Diner; originally this Diner was located in a room to the left of the Kitchen which was central to the building with a room to the right being used as a youth centre known as The Den, this was started by Leah as a tribute to her late husband Dan. As The Den struggled to survive financially Leah made a decision to close The Den with The Pier Diner then moving to the location of The Den. The room used for the original Pier Diner was then used only as an additional store room. Belle Taylor and Aden Jefferies previously worked at the Diner before Belle's death and Aden's departure. Roman Harris, who owned a third of the business also left the Bay to serve a prison sentence. On Australia Day 2010 a riot took place outside the Diner, which resulted in the Diner being badly damaged by fire. The Diner was given a major makeover inside with there now being two sets of sliding glass doors leading onto a terraced area overlooking the pier and one set of sliding glass doors on the opposite wall reflecting the real life location of the Pier Diner. The kitchen is now located to the left of the building and toilets on the right with the dining area central to the building, scenes can be filmed facing all walls as it is a 4-walled set unlike the previous set. Since 2013, Leah decided to back scale her work as she begin employment at Summer Bay High, she however does casual shifts sometimes and continues to own her half of the diner. Category:Locations Category:Summer Bay Category:Places Category:Photo Shoot